5punkybeardsfandomcom-20200216-history
SLA Firearms
Advanced Gunnery: Berenyi For a small sub-company, AGB are making a strong stand alongside the well established names. Perhaps this has something to do with the parent company, BLA, but AGB can only ride on the back of BLA for so long before they find their own feet. Whatever happens, it will be interesting to say the least. If AGB fold, BLA will have to carry the rather expensive can but if AGB turn out to have a viable and profitable product they could quite easily find themselves being ahead of BLA. A buy-out could well be on the cards. As far as the first project, the Chopper, is concerned, it is refreshing to see new perspective on weapons design. This may well serve as the major defensive factor in AGB projects. AGB Chopper Tired of bullets and blades? Tired of old ammunition calibres and types? Why not try something different? How about high tensile, carbon fibre, razor wire? The AGB Chopper will give you an entirely new perspective on weapons technology- This sleek rifle looks like any other apart from the semi-circular magazine on it's under belly. This specially designed magazine holds 24 highly compressed packets of razor wire. Upon firing, the packet will expand the only way it can, down the barrel towards your enemy. The razor wire remains linked to the rifle until the trigger is released or, alternatively, the packet can be fully released on firing to entangle the target. The AGB Chopper also comes with its own unique special laser painter, 'spot torch'. AGB Needler For the operative who refuses to conform to the more ‘conventional’ methods of destruction. The Needler uses a delivery system not unlike that used in the SHIVER Browbeater, but instead of firing near harmless ball-bearings the Needler uses this technology to propel 3mm tungsten-cored flechettes at amazing speed. These flechettes are fully capable of shredding anything that gets in their way including those annoying subversives and their armour. The Needler comes ready to fit sights, laser painter, and bipod. AGB Tranq The AGB Tranq uses a compressed air system which hasn’t been seen for hundreds of years. The Tranq has a shorter range and less power than most other sniper rifles. The compressed air system makes it silent and there is no muzzle flash, and due to the relatively soft delivery of the round, the Tranq can fire delicate rounds such as darts and magnetic tracking bugs. Berenyi Light Arms BLA have had an unblemished track record since their creation 85 years ago. Although they only produce one product, the BLA 046M Blitzer 12.7mm. The standard of workmanship is unparalleled even by the mighty FEN who may make the best mass produced weapons. BLA designs have an air of artistry, a feel, a look which makes these expensive handguns more of a status symbol rather than a weapon. A look at their sales figures would indicate that people are more than willing to pay for these hand-crafted firearms. The two week waiting list for the Blitzer does not seem to have put any buyers off either. The order books are full and it would appear they will remain so for some time to come. BLA046M Blitzer Our Blitzers are made of the finest silicate and carbon fibre materials. Each revolver is hand crafted by our skilled weapon technicians and each is individually numbered to identify the weapon to you, it's owner, so as to allow us to forward any developments to you. The revolver itself has a double action trigger mechanism and fully moulded grip to suit your own hand size. The Blitzer can also be coloured during the moulding process to suit your own personal tastes from transparent to black. Any colour can be reproduced at no extra cost. The Blitzer is chambered for six 12.7mm pistol rounds which are custom made at our production plant available in all types; standard, AP, HP, HEAP and HESH. With each purchase of a Blitzer revolver, you will also receive a BLA maintenance kit/carry case for the gun with a normal cost of 250c\ Design Note: Due to the time taken to individually craft each revolver, there is a two week wait for orders. We are sorry for this inconvenience and we hope it will not spoil your enjoyment of our product. Comes ready to fit laser painter, silencer, flash suppressor, sights and recoil baffling. BLA050 Raptor BLA416 Hornet BLA446M Derringer BLA646M Buzzsaw BLA710M Snubber Consolidated Arms Fabrications CAF will be in production for a very long time. With the civilian market crying out for home defence weapons and personal hand guns, CAF have rather a large market which will always be there. Sales and profits for these cheap, easily manufactured weapons will steadily increase as long as the population expands at its current rate. CAF 17 Slammer CAF Screaming Eagle AR CAF P50 Steel Death CAF R7 Wild Boar CAF Cold Shadow SMG FEN FEN 074 FEN 082 Clipper FEN 091 Farjacket FEN 93 GAG FEN 107 Backup FEN 25(04) Warmonger The Warmonger is the standard issue assault rifle for use on War Worlds. The weapons features three rotary barrels for prolonged use at high rates of fire, options of magazine or belt feeds, and an under-barrel grenade launcher with belt feed. The Warmonger is unavailable for sale to Operatives, although rare cases of the FEN 25 (without the 04 suffix, denoting lack of the grenade launcher) have been seen. FEN (04) Grenade Launcher FEN 204 Gunhead 10mm SMG The Gunhead has full ceramic casing and barrel with a closed bolt, gas operated action and a large (40 round) ammunition capacity. It comes fitted with flash suppressor and silencer, sights, laser painter and stock can be fitted. It comes with minimal recoil baffling, required for easy operation and a full auto/semi or single shot selector switch. The Gunhead has an easy grip handle with a zero maintenance guarantee. FEN 30-30 True Shot The 30-30 has been the best selling sniper rifle for over 200 years from it's original model, the 30-10 till today, the 30-30. It has full ceramic casing and barrel and comes with laser painter, flash suppressor, 3000m scope and detachable bipod. A silencer can also be fitted. The one round, chambered bolt action holds a single 8mm long sniper round. The FEN 30-30 has extraordinary good range with very little recoil and the lm ceramic barrel is fully detachable and comes with a full zero maintenance guarantee. FEN 400 Sure Kill Sniper Cannon The first of the 17mm rifles to be made available to operatives, the Sure Kill is perhaps the most powerful sniper rifle ever made. The over-long ceramic barrel allows for extremely high muzzle velocities and comes with full laser painter, folding bipod, 3000m scope and 20% recoil baffling. The Sure Kill also has a five round box magazine with detachable barrel. The manufacturers apologize for the unavailability of larger box magazines. FEN 420 Sunrise FEN 603 10mm Automatic Pistol One million operatives can't be wrong. The FEN 603 is the most popular auto pistol ever produced. It has a full ceramic frame and barrel with gas operated double-action. It comes ready to accept silencer, flash suppressor, pistol stock and sights. The compact box magazine has a 10mm capacity of 20 full rounds with either a single shot or full auto switch. The FEN 603 has an 'easy grip' handle with a fully cushioned rubber grip. It has low recoil and is inexpensive with a zero maintenance or money back guarantee. FEN 626 FEN 633 Sidekick FEN 706 Power Reaper 2.1000 Available for the first time to operatives, the FEN 706 Power Reaper 2.1000 squad support machine gun has enjoyed fantastic success for some years now, serving the military without a flaw. With the advancement in ceramic manufacturing techniques, we can now offer you this unique weapon with a full ceramic barrel. It comes with a waldo unit for ease of carriage and storage (swings round and locks on the back of user). The Power Reaper has full laser painter, a 100 round electro-magnetic belt fed ammunition bin supplied unloaded and can also accept 25 round clips. It has a full or semi-automatic switch. FEN 808 Power Reaper Dante Edition 2.4000 FEN AR 10mm Assault Rifle The FEN AR is the single, largest selling assault rifle in the entire history of SLA Industries. The basic design of the AR has not changed since its introduction in 367 SD. Why argue with success? The FEN AR has good, hard case ceramic construction and smooth full auto ammunition feed. The 10mm rifle round is the perfect 'man stopper' with large amounts of tissue damage from the tumbling effects of rounds. It requires few recoil baffle modifications. Although military issue, a limited number are available. It comes with full laser painter and flash suppressor as well as full automatic or single shot switching, ready to fit sight and silencer. The FEN AR has a moulded butt for comfort when firing with a 25 round box magazine. The FEN AR also has no maintenance guarantee. FEN apologizes for not being able to give a zero maintenance guarantee with this product but the military nature of the rifle makes any such guarantee impractical to both FEN and yourself. FEN Tri Sniper Platform An innovative design from our team at FEN laboratories, the Tri is the last word in ballistic technology. The sniper platform comes with a powerful 8000m scope with IR and UV Nightsight linked to a high resolution monitor targeting screen custom laser painter with a 8000m range. The Tri is fully suppressed and silenced and the look of this formidable weapon has been compared to a very large camera. Do not let this fool you. It is the perfect sniper rifle carrying a 12.7mm single round load. The FEN Tri is bolt action with a full ceramic frame and barrel and is mounted on a sturdy tripod to allow for a very steady shot. All aiming is done by the use of a remote control which activates small motors in the tripod mounting that quickly change the elevation and angle of the platform. The remote control is detachable from the Tri with an operational range of 5m. The small screen on the remote allows the user to still-track the targeting system of the main console. The Tri is fully modular and fits in a compact carry case, supplied free, as well as full recoil baffling. General Armaments General Armaments have had a rather chequered success rate with their products over the years and are finding it hard to maintain their hold in the market place. Their products are sound enough with a good robust design and long life expectancy of parts, which should be ample requirements for success but against such manufacturing giants like FEN, GA is David against Goliath without the stone. GA are slowly losing their sponsorship deals due to a drop in sales. This should spell the end of GA's weapons design team unless they can work miracles or acquire funding from outside sources. The rather unfortunate crossing of swords with FEN may hinder greatly the chances of GA contracting funding from any source. After financial collapse, a buy-out attempt by FEN is inevitable. GA 092 GA 400 GA 42 Silhouette GA 47 10mm Semi-Automatic Pistol This inexpensive semi-automatic pistol is ideal for the operative that needs the stopping power of 10mm at close range. A good ceramic 'life-time' guarantee barrel and light weight frame construction make the GA47 very comfortable to fire. The GA47 has a good ammunition delivery for the double action, open chamber firing mechanism with very little recoil. It comes ready to fit silencer, flash suppressor, stock and sights, with a free unloaded box magazine. GA 50 Finisher 10mm Assault Rifle Continuing the trend of very good, long-lasting, inexpensive weapons, the GA50 is a superb light assault rifle. Carrying a 10mm round, the GA50 is a good all-round rifle with solid carbon-fibre construction which makes for great weight savings and allows for long periods of sustained fire without having to worry about damage to the internal working of the rifle from overheating. The Finisher comes ready to fit silencer, flash suppressor and sights with a free unloaded box magazine. GA 67 GA 700 GA 740 GA 82 Maverick GA 91 GA 9442 Browbeater GA 9443 SCAF Mini-Browbeater GAG60 Driller General Armaments/Klip Killer GAK Breaker GAK 19 Assault System The first of, we hope, many quality products from GA and KK. The GAK 19 Assault System comes with a high-pressure, injection moulded silicate compound barrel and frame, flash suppressor, 40% recoil baffling, 3000m scope with UV Nightsight, laser painter and a large calibre (12.7mm) 5 round box magazine. Klip Killer KK20 Panther For those of you who don't want the hassle of carrying a back-up pistol, the KK20 is ideal. The KK20 clips easily onto your arm and the use of carbon fibre makes the Panther as light as possible so as not to be too encumbering. The trigger is under slung from the wrist so that when the primary weapon is dropped, the trigger grip can be easily 'flipped' into the hand ready for the KK to fire the 12mm pistol round which packs a quite considerable punch, especially at close range. The KK requires a special modular 20 round magazine, available from KK, and is able to fit laser painter, silencer, flash suppressor and telesight fittings. KK30 Ripper The Ripper is for everybody that is looking for something different in a weapon. This unique armament is clipped onto the shoulder /upper arm where it looks a formidable sight. Using light carbon fibre construction and carrying a short 12mm round, the Ripper is very easy to fire. The Ripper shares the wrist trigger system and ammunition clips of the Panther. Due to the unique positioning of the Ripper, the weapon is unable to fit a silencer, flash suppressor or telesights. It can, however, be fitted with a laser painter. KK50 Spider Kramer Production Syndicate KPS have had a great deal of success with their solo product, the 'Mangier'. This can be placed firmly at the feet of Alloycius Kramer, the head of my division. He has had no trouble with funding as his personal assets seem to be inexhaustible. The 'Mangler' itself is a very popular weapon and sales are at a record high. KPS would appear to be here to stay. KPS Mangler AS The assault shotgun is one of it's kind with fully automatic, closed bolt, gas-operated action firing either 10 gauge shot or slug cartridges. It has a 10 round, box fed ammunition clip and is able to fire 300 rounds per minute (sustained fire). The KPS Mangler has a full ceramic frame construction and is easily maintained with inexpensive ammunition. It comes ready to fit laser painter, recoil bafflers and telesights. KPS Mangler MKII KPS Under-barrel shotgun Military Assault Laminates MAL Assault Cannon The MAL Assault Cannon is designed for anybody to use. You don't have to be a Shaktar or a Stormer. Fully moulded light, durable carbon-fibre (which is resin laminated) is used in every part of the construction to make the MAL as easy to fire and carry as possible. The 12.7mm round packs a very substantial punch which may cause some problems with recoil but this can easily be compensated for with recoil baffling. The MAL Assault Cannon comes complete with laser painter and 20 round box magazine (unloaded). Scott Pelling Group SP Slingshot SP Vibro Disc Silencers don't fully silence, flash suppressors don't fully suppress. With the Vibro Disc, you can have a silent, flash free attack. This is due to the rather revolutionary production system used in the Vibro Disc. An electro-magnetic gauss rail in the weapon is used to propel the missile rather than kinetic power or a chemical charge. The projectile itself is unique in it's design, a 70mm diameter disc made from high tensile ceramic and carbon fibre 'shatter proof materials. The gauss rail can propel the disc up to a speed of 1400m/second more than enough to penetrate armour, walls, doors and vehicles. The Vibro Disc comes complete with gauss rail arm mount, wrist action trigger and 4 round disc slot clip. SLA Industries SLA 10-10 Bully Boy Shotgun In view of the fact that the weapons manufacturers within our company have held such a strong position, it would seem only fit that the parent company should enter some sort of contribution into the market. The 10-10 Bully Boy is a snub nose, gas operated, bullpup configuration, close assault shotgun with a light ceramic case with good heat dispersion properties. The 10-10 uses 10 gauge shot or solid slug ammunition and has a 10 round box magazine feed with a lifetime guarantee on the full weapon system. It can be fitted with laser painter, recoil baffling and sights. SLA DB=